


Night Terrors

by CharlieStylez



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieStylez/pseuds/CharlieStylez
Summary: Hawke and Anders enter the fade to save a young elf, but find their task is not nearly as difficult as leaving afterwards.





	Night Terrors

Hawke put his hand on the young elf's forehead and closed his eyes solemnly. "You are now free... from demons," he said.

  
"Thank you for rescuing me!" Feynriel smiled broadly and waved at the heroes as he faded from existence.

  
"That was weird," said Anders, who was actually Justice at the moment.

  
"That was an unprecedented success," Hawke corrected, extending a hand for Anders to shake.

  
"Only if you consider two of your closest friends turning feral and attacking you, forcing you to slay them, a success," Anders countered, ignoring the hand.

  
Hawke considered this. "Hey, it's not like I had any prior knowledge of how they would react in here, or if they were the best people to bring in the first place," he offered in defence. He took a moment to look around the large, empty hall. There was a small staircase leading to a door in the wall on each side of the room. The walls were lined with lit torches. He wandered over to one of the staircases. "So, uh, how do we get out of here again?"

  
  
_**NIGHT TERRORS** _

  
  
"Did you just shout 'night terrors'?" Anders asked from across the hall.

  
"Uh...no?" Hawke rejoined his companion, who was also beginning to look a little worried, though he didn't show it. "We should be going home now, right?" Hawke asked. He sat down, cross-legged on the hard floor. "Like, we solved the problem, now we should make the final jump home?"

  
"I may not have phrased it like that," Anders said, "but I would expect so, yes."

  
"You're a fade man," Hawke said, pointing at Anders in case he didn't know who was being referred to. "You know how to...fade." Anders stared at him with a slightly disapproving look painted on his face.

  
Hawke stood up and walked over to the same staircase  he had approached before, and approached the door. "Well, I just meant that you know more about this demon and fade business than me, on account of..."

  
"I am not a demon," Anders interrupted.

  
"I didn't say you were."

  
"You were thinking it."

  
"Well, yeah, but I didn't say it." Hawke pointed it the doorquickly, and cracked his finger on the wood. "I'm going in there. Hopefully there's something that can help us."

  
Behind the door was a narrow corridor with several rooms on each side. Each room was full of nothing but barrels. _Now who would arrange their barrels like this?_ Hawke wondered. _If I put these smaller ones in front of the larger ones it'll look a lot tidier. Should only take a second_...

  
**~SOME TIME LATER~**

  
  
Anders had sat and closed his eyes and attempted to meditate. To what end he wasn't sure, but it felt better to be trying _something_. The door to his left opened with a loud, slow creak. He opened his eyes. "Did you find a way out?" He asked Hawke, who strode out and across the hall to the opposite door. He looked very pleased with himself.

  
"No," Hawke said, "just some barrels. I moved them around for a while."

  
"You have been gone for several hours," Anders said.

  
"Yeah, that sounds about right. I'm going in here now. Won't be a minute."

  
  
**~SOME TIME LATER~**

  
Hawke and Anders sat together in the centre of the large, still empty hall, completely motionless and silent. Oddly, this approach wasn't getting them anywhere.

  
"This reminds me of an incident in my childhood," Hawke said. "I mean, it was a cupboard rather than a dream dimension, and I knew why it was happening because Carver managed to stop laughing long enough to tell me. Point is, it feels like someone is keeping us here. Someone..." he looked over at Anders expectantly and lowered his voice dramatically. "Or some _thing_..." His eyes darted around the room and he shivered. Anders didn't move or acknowledge him.

  
"Carver used to tell me stories," Hawke continued, "about the king of demons. The Wolfman of Brecillia Bridge. Yeah, they say he lives in the forest around there, and that if you cross his bridge without a lantern then he'll get ya on the other side. So I figure, demon, right? But here's the crazy part-" Anders grunted. "The crazy part is," Hawke continued, "I had cause to cross that bridge and I didn't see anything. Someone had scratched some names into the bridge but that was all."

  
"Crazy," Anders echoed unemotionally.

  
"He must've been in the fade and didn't see me," Hawke decided. "And now here I am, in demon town. He's trapped me here, I know it." He playfully hit Anders' shoulder. "I've got a plan, you're never gonna guess what it is."

  
"Please do not attempt to make contact with an evil god-demon."

  
"I'm going- oh, you said it." Hawke leaped up, knocking Anders off-balance, who slowly fell sideways to the floor and stayed there.

  
Hawke looked around for inspiration. "Wolfman!" he called. "Oh, Wolfman! I know you're here! If yu can hear me, uh...knock on the wall twice." Hawke held his breath and bit his bottom lip, straining his ears. A full minute passed. "If you can hear me, knock on the wall once," he haggled.

  
**~SOME TIME LATER~**

  
Hawke stood leaning against the wall next to one of the torches. "If you're here, make the torch go out," he said. He waited and nothing happened. "If you want me to go away, make the torch go out. If you want me to stay, make the torch go out. If you want to kill me, make the torch go out. If you want to kill Anders, make the torch go out." Each request was punctuated with a period of silence. "If you want me to kill Anders, make the torch go out."

  
"Stop trying to contact the astonishingly powerful demon," Anders said. "Nothing good will come of it."

  
Hawke glanced over at Anders and lowered his voice. "If you want me to kill Anders leave the torch lit."

  
**~SOME~**

  
Hawke was laying on the floor, limbs splayed, talking to the ceiling. "Here I am, Wolfman! Now's your chance! Hit me!"

  
"I wish you would stop trying to provoke the devil-god into acts of violence," Anders sighed.

  
"Ah, but wishing doesn't make it so! Now come on, cut out my heart!"

  
"There actually are several lesser demons no doubt present that will do that."

  
Hawke shot upright. "Oh no! Please don't cut out my heart!"

  
  
**~TIME~**

  
  
" _HEY WOLFMAN!_ " Hawke yelled at the room, his voice echoing back to him. " _THIS IS MY FADE NOW! I'M TAKING OVER HERE! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!_ " He let that sink in and turned to Anders, who still hadn't moved from his spot on the floor. " _THERE'S TWO OF US, THERE'S ONLY ONE OF YOU!_ "

  
"Don't bring me into this!" Anders spluttered. "I will not be a part of this."

  
"Well, you'd better tell the Wolfman that," Hawke said.

  
" _I AM NOT WITH HIM_!" Anders shouted.

  
"Ha!"

  
"I see what you did," Anders grumbled.

  
" _THIS IS_ MY _FADE! PEOPLE WILL TELL STORIES OF_ ME _CREEPING AROUND IN BUSHES WAITING FOR PEOPLE TO GET TOO CLOSE!_ Wait."

  
**~LATER~**

  
  
"If we both put our fingers on the cup, he can use our energy to guide the cup to these letters I've carved in the ground and spell out some words." Hawke explained his latest plan.

  
"You have only carved twenty-three letters," Anders observed, "and I do not recognise four or five of them."

  
"Perhaps it's time for a more direct approach," Hawke said. "I suggest we close our eyes and think really hard that we'd like to go home now please."

  
"Yes, but wishing does not make it-" when Anders started his reply they were in the fade, but when he finished they were suddenly back in Kirkwall. "-so."

  
"Are you both alright?" They were both laying on the floor. Keeper Marethari and Feynriel's mother, Arriani, looked down worriedly at them.

  
Hawke got to his feet and brushed himself off. "Weren't you supposed to get us out of there, like, a while ago?" He asked the Keeper.

  
"You were supposed to give the signal," she said. "I gave you detailed, specific instructions before you left."

  
"Oh, sorry, I just sort of skimmed through them."

  
"Well, we got worried after ten minutes and brought you back anyway. Where is Feynriel?"

  
"It's a funny story," said Hawke. "I'll tell it to you someday." He helped Anders to his feet.

  
"I hope Justice wasn't too difficult," Anders pre-emptively apologised.

  
"I think he likes me," Hawke smiled. "We learned a lot together."

  
"Oh?"

  
"Yes, there's no such thing as a Wolfman for one. And all of our friends are shallow, fickle garbage."

 

  
  
**THE END...... _OR IS IT_???? YES. WELL NO, BECAUSE THERE'S THE REST OF THE GAME AND WHATEVER BUT IT'S THE END OF THE STORY.**  
  



End file.
